


Искусственный виски, искусственные коммандеры

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Не драматизируй, ты и умереть-то толком не успел (с)





	Искусственный виски, искусственные коммандеры

— Что? — не выдержал Джим повисшего молчания. Перед глазами всё ещё плыло, кружилась голова. Он плохо помнил, что случилось, и до сих пор не понял, где находится. Гравитация нормальная, вибрации от машинного не слышно, в окно солнце бьёт. Значит, планета.

— Получилось! — заявил Скотти таким тоном, будто выжал из стандартного двигателя варп-тридцать и сам не до конца в это верил.

— Ага. Поверь, мы ещё пожалеем об этом, — Боунс закатил глаза и спросил притворно-участливо: — Как себя чувствуешь? Нет желания кого-нибудь убить или там, не знаю, склонности к деспотизму?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — привычно отбрил Джим и повертел головой: биокровать, стойки с незнакомым оборудованием, пижама, сад за окном. Частная клиника? — Где я и что случилось?

— Ой, не драматизируй, — Боунс поморщился. — Ты и умереть-то толком не успел. Ты у меня дома. Спасибо, что заглянул, я уж думал, не дождусь.

Скотти хмыкнул и скосил глаза на потёртый, смутно знакомый ящик, смахивающий на гроб. Ящик казался единственной по-настоящему старой вещью в светлой, сверкающей белизной и хромом комнате. Джим попытался вспомнить, был ли здесь раньше. Вроде нет.

— Когда ты переехал? — спросил он примирительно.

— Дай подумать… да, точно: лет пятьдесят как. В двадцатом году. Но разве ж вас кого-нибудь дождёшься на новоселье?

— Каком-каком году?.. — Джим моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, что имеется в виду. Какие ещё полвека? Боунс что, ребёнком сюда… Осознание обрушилось разом, оглушив. Джим аккуратно нащупал край кровати и вцепился в него. — Какой сейчас век? Капитан Пикар… во флоте есть такой?

— Двадцать четвёртый. Я как раз пытался тебе намекнуть.

— Есть, — согласился Скотти. — Как не быть.

С ними обоими было что-то не так. Джим поймал маячившую на краю сознания мысль. У Боунса были знакомые мешки под глазами, пробивались первые седые волосы. У Скотти едва намечался пивной живот — не сравнить с тем пузом, что отросло потом.

Постойте. Когда это — потом? 

Джим нахмурился, на пробу подвигал рукой и не ощутил привычного хруста в плече. Остро захотелось посмотреть в зеркало.

— Скотти, ты выглядишь не на сто пятьдесят.

— Конечно нет, — с готовностью откликнулся Боунс. — Будь снисходителен, семьдесят пять лет в транспортаторе не красят человека.

Джим поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Использование непроверенных препаратов — тоже, — не остался в долгу Скотти.

— Это был научный эксперимент на себе! И кстати, кое-кто просил поделиться порцией, и я по доброте своей…

— Потому что кое у кого был челнок с хорошей варп-скоростью и альдебаранский виски.

Хоть полвека, хоть век — ничего не меняется. Дай волю, до вечера будут спорить.

— Так, стоп, — скомандовал Джим и хлопнул в ладоши. — По порядку: что за препарат, зачем челнок, остался ли виски?

— Только на синтеголе, — печально вздохнул Скотти. – Разве ж это виски, вот скажите? А челнок… так-то Веридиан неблизко.

— Я просто сохранил эту чёртову кровь, что ей в жидком азоте сделается. Всё равно ж брал для анализов. А то, видишь ли, в норме люди умирают, если с размаху приложить их железной балкой, а потом ещё и засыпать камнями. И не командуй тут, я адмирал, между прочим.

— В отставке, — не смолчал Скотти.

— Мне нужно было свободное время для исследований! — Боунс вскинулся. — И я молодел слишком быстро. Когда рапорт подавал, пришлось гримироваться и шамкать.

Картина начинала складываться, но пробелов в ней пока было больше, чем ясности. Что за эликсир молодости и живую воду они тут изобрели?

— Кровь? — уточнил Джим.

— Кровь, — кивнул Боунс. — И пару криокапсул. Помнишь то старьё с «Ботани-Бей»?

Точно, вот оно: потёртый ящик. С ним тоже было что-то не так: например, подключенное питание и горящие индикаторы. Эта шутка определённо работала, причём не вхолостую.

— Кто там? — Джим показал на капсулу.

— Долго объяснять. — Боунс подозрительно замялся. — Давай не сейчас.

— Это не я всё начал, — горячо запротестовал Скотти, — сам бы я никогда!

— Ну? Кто? — Джим надавил голосом. Отговорки ему не понравились. Что ещё успело произойти за каких-то несчастных восемьдесят лет, пока его не было?

В конце концов ему всё-таки налили, и синтегол в самом деле оказался редкостной дрянью. Джим осушил стакан залпом, чтобы не чувствовать вкуса, и острые, раздражающие углы реальной жизни немного сгладились, словно он снова вернулся… Чёрт, похоже, пить в ближайшее время не стоит, а то так в реальностях запутаться недолго. Боунс поводил продвинутой моделью трикордера, пожевал губу, спрятал трикордер и начал издалека:

— Понимаешь, неведомая космическая хрень, клингоны и «Энтерпрайз» в одном месте… — он пожал плечами. — Если где-то и искать тебя, то это самые подходящие условия.

— Но он нам не поверил, — печально посетовал Скотти и с сомнением уставился на остатки синтегола.

— Я бы сказал, он не поверил в нас, — поправил Боунс. — Что, скажи на милость, нелогичного в том, чтобы немного продлить себе жизнь после ста сорока? Себе и другу.

— У которого есть челнок и руки, растущие из правильного места, — подхватил Скотти. Боунс закатил глаза. — Я имею в виду, если эта криокапсула старая, как тапки моей прапрабабки, то штатно не запустится.

— Ты не думай, мы ему предлагали поделиться, — Боунс развёл руками. — Сам не захотел. А я, знаешь ли, врач, а не астрофизик, мне нужен был расчёт!

— И поточнее, — кивнул Скотти. — Вот я и подумал, что в двадцать четвёртом веке, когда вокруг искусственный виски и искусственные коммандеры, искусственный посол ничем не хуже. 

— Никакой разницы, — заверил Боунс. — По сравнению с оригиналом, я имею в виду. Да и с тем коммандером невелика, только что уши не круглые.

— Так что я сделал одного с портретным сходством, — Скотти указал подбородком на криокапсулу. — По-моему, неплохо получилось. Я у клингонов списанный мозгопотрошитель сторговал…

— Ты встроил мозгопотрошитель?! — Джим вздрогнул при одном воспоминании. — Сколько у вас пострадавших?

— Джим, прекрати, нет никаких пострадавших.

— Я его в телепатический блок переделал, — отмахнулся Скотти. — Да мы пока и не проверяли ни на ком.

— Погоди, — Джим потёр лоб и тоже кивнул в сторону ящика. — Вы что, держите там андроида?

— Зачем андроиду криокапсула? — непритворно изумился Скотти. — Андроид сделал нам расчёт и улетел… на Ромул, кажется.

— А там кто? — Джим налил себе ещё дрянного пойла, выпил вопреки принятому только что решению и понял, что окончательно потерял нить рассуждений.

— Так это, — Скотти расплылся, — оригинал.

— Никакой разницы, — повторил Боунс, — он же и так отмороженный.

Джим сглотнул. Осознал, что смотрит на ящик, не отрываясь, и торопливо отвёл глаза.

— Кхм, полагаю, разрешения вы у него не спрашивали?

— Чертовски верно, — вздохнул Боунс,— так что когда я его разморожу, сделай одолжение, объясни всё сам. И как хочешь, но уломай принять чёртову сыворотку. В сто сорок пора уже начинать хоть иногда слушаться своего врача!


End file.
